lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Wunschpunsch (Missing French Episodes)
Wunschpunsch (entitled in French as Wounchpounch) is a French-Canadian animated series that is inspired by the novel The Night Wishes by Michael Ende. In every episode, a wizard named Bubonic and his aunt, a witch named Tyrannia, must wreak havoc on the city in which they live or suffer a severe punishment from their supervisor, Maledictus T. Maggot. To be able to do so, they use an ancient magical parchment that, once utilized to activate a spell, said spell must be reversed within the next seven hours; otherwise, its effects will become permanent. To make sure the spells are reversed, Bubonic's and Tyrannia's pets, Mauricio the cat and Jacob the crow, must seek out Aunt Noah, an old turtle at the local zoo and head of the Animal Council, for a riddle on how to reverse the spell, which they usually manage to do in the nick of time. One of the episodes, Night of Wishes, is particularly inspired by the book. In that episode, the animals foil the spell by dropping a bell sound into the potion cauldron and Maledictus Maggot punishes Bubonic and Tyrannia for the foiled spell by attaching their homes, forcing them to live together. Unlike the other known punishments that never last enough to be seen in later episodes, this one seems to be permanent and has lasted at least five years (the animals recall it has been five years since it happened). Bubonic and Tyrannia are so clumsy that some of their spells bring trouble to themselves, and when the spells are undone, they feel a temporary relief that quickly ends when Maggot shows up to punish them for their failure. The French dub first aired on Radio-Canada in Canada and TF1 in France. This show currently airs on Unis TV in Canada on April till September 2016. The episodes in are commonly on YouTube in other language such as English. But the French episodes are missing, although Ryan Vo uploaded the French episodes daily until September 2, 2016, which is the last time that this show broadcast. The voice cast has been found on this fansite. http://www.planete-jeunesse.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=7238&highlight=virtudes UPDATE for February 25th, 2017: The French dub is now complete! List of episodes # Alerte aux plantes (Plant Panic) (Found) # S.O.S. sosies (Double Trouble) (Found) # Cauchemar de Noël (Worst Noel) (Found) # Charmants bambins (Terrible Toddlers) (Found) # Calamité couleurs (Colorless Chaos) (Found) # Galerie de portraits (Off the Walls) (Found) # Panique préhistorique (Prehistorical Populace) (Found) # Les pieds dans la marmite (Big Feet) (Found) # Le roi c'est moi ! (The King's Aunt) (Found) # Électroménagerie (Appliance Alliance) (Found) # Tatie, j'ai agrandi les insectes (Invasion of the Giant Insects) (Found) # À vos souhaits (Wishful Thinking) (Found) # Mega-zoo-polis (The Beastie Brew) (Found) # Les bons contes font les bons sorciers (Once Upon a Potion) (Found) # La guerre des voitures (Car Wars) (Found) # Des animaux fous, fous, fous (The Wild Wild Pets) (Found) # Météo en délire (Wacky Weather) (Found) # Dégâts d'égarés (Lost Spell) (Found) # Les poubelles se rebellent (Poubelle and Back) (Found) # En sort sablé (Sand Witch) (Found) # Tyra-Bobo-Mania (Bubonic Plague) (Found) # Mégalopolis, ville fantôme (Ghost Town) (Found) # C'te bonne blague ! (You Must Be Joking) (Found) # Comme un cheveu sur la potion (By a Hair's Breadth) (Found) # Avide viandoxa (Goin' Garbazo) (Found) # La nuit des souhaits (Night of Wishes) (Found) # Chez M. et Mme Maggot (Life with Maggot) (Found) # Bubonic et Méphisto (Let's Break a Deal) (Found) # Lentement mais sûrement (Slowly But Surely) (Found) # Le moral dans les chaussettes (Gloom With a View) (Found) # Dans la peau d'un autre (Mayor For a Day) (Found) # Bon à rien ! (Good For Nothing) (Found) # Jeu de jambes (Fancy Footwork) (Found) # L'ombre d'un doute (Shadow of a Doubt) (Found) # Des amours de sorciers (Nice Wizards) (Found) # Maggot mégote (Inspector Maggot) (Found) # Jour de frime (Vanity Spell) (Found) # Coup de file (Drop Me a Line) (Found) # L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur (Money Can't Buy Happiness) (Found) # Satanée Saint-Valentin (Happy Valentine) (Found) # Tyrannia mon amour (Simply Irresistible) (Found) # Les sorciers de la table ronde (Ty-Me Travel) (Found) # Passe-murailles (The Great Escape) (Found) # Un sort attachant (Two Cute) (Found) # Tricher n'est pas sorcier (Quiz the Wizard) (Found) # Atchoum ! (Achoo!) (Found) # Tout petit sort (The Big Shrinking Smell) (Found) # Jeux maléfiques d'hiver (Abominable Behavior) (Found) # La marque de Pinocchio (The Pinocchio Syndrome) (Found) # Un vrai cauchemar ! (Perchance to Dream-Not) (Found) # Une vie de chien (It's a Dog's Life) (Found) # Féminin-magicien (The War of the Sexes) (Found) Links * YouTube Playlist Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Dubs Category:Found Media